Claimed
by dramione0221
Summary: All he remembered was a mass of curls, dipping down and enveloping him before he was born again.
1. Chapter 1

My head was pounding. All I could remember was the smell of her riotous chocolate curls. If I concentrated I could feel her weight as if had been; placed on my abdomen, her hands on my chest, her lips working against my neck. My hand shot to my neck, despite the popping of my joints. There was no blood, no puncture wounds...It seemed to have all been a dream. Something within my lower regions stirred at the memory, but I forced the image away.

Hermione Granger had never been considered beautiful. Her eyes were too big and her features were too small. It always seemed like her hair was taking over her head, but this new Hermione. This beautiful Hermione had stunned me. She came strolling into my room, just as I'd gotten into bed, big brown eyes half lidded, plump bottom lip caught between a set of pearly, even teeth. Oh and her voice...her voice had gone so smooth, it was nothing like the shrill soprano she sported while we were in school. No, her voice was husky and seemed to be carried on a breath. I'd been enchanted by her beauty, captured within a web of a black widow.

I was reliving the dream, trying to grasp every detail as I remembered her feather light touches. Her hands had propelled her forward until she sat upon my abdomen, leaning so that her breasts squashed against my chest. Her hair spilled off to the side when he pulled the ends of a starred hair ribbon. That action stirred the air around us and I found that she smelt of the earth.

That was when I realized that Hermione Granger had been dead for two weeks, but it was too late. She'd grinned fiendishly to show off her sharpened incisors before plunging them into my neck. I remember shoving against her, twisting, and bucking like a gazelle, but in the end. I was unsuccessful. Her grip on my neck was too much to break free from.

I climbed out of bed, deciding I needed a cool drink to keep the nightmares at bay. My muscles protested, as if they hadn't seen use in days, but I stretched it out. The sooner I got my drink the better. Only once I cleared my mind did I noticed the little trembling figure in the corner of my room. I patted my figure, searching for my wand.

"Looking for this?" The sultry voice from my dreams seemed to consume the silence of the room in one fell swoop, "it's funny how you repay your mistress for bringing you to life." Her comment should have roused the flame within me, but instead I stood before her, quaking in fear.

"You're dead." I stammered. I blinked and she was standing before me.

"I know." She took my hand within hers, she was warm to be dead, and placed it over my chest, "so are you."

*****review! I rather like this idea so I hope you all do as well. I decided to leave it as a one shot.****


	2. Chapter 2

Dead? I tried to flail away from her, but the innocent, feminine grip of Hermione Granger was gone. This thing's grip on my wrist only tightened as I jerked. She smirked at me, copying an action that used to empower me, but on her it was just cruel. She could see the fear in my eyes, if all she'd said so far was true then I was hers. If I was hers wouldn't she want to protect me? Why was she trying to scare me.

"Granger...please let me go." I whispered, still quivering. She looked at me with distaste, but let me go anyways. I crumbled into an unattractive heap on the rug. She crouched down before me, staring at me with red ringing her beautiful toffee eyes.

"Stop being afraid." She commanded, "I need to tell you everything before the pain of the change becomes too much."

"Pain...what change? What's going on?" I insisted shakily. She sat down completely, trying to look as nonthreatening as possible.

"I've awakened you, Draco." The way her lips formed my name made shivers run along my spine.

"As what…for what? Why didn't you leave me alive?"

She toyed with a spiraling curl, "because I didn't want to. You were beautiful as a human. I knew that if I awakened you I could add you to my harem."

"You murdered me so that I could be a part of your collection?" When my voice raised past a shaking whisper she cut her eyes to me. I shut up.

"Yes, I did. If it's a problem I can murder you for good." She offered, "I figured someone as vain as you would love to be added to a collection."

"What are you?" I asked her quietly, trying to change the subject. She mushed my cheeks.

"I never thought I'd see the great Draco Malfoy quivering in a mess in the floor. You're cute."

"Answer me." I insisted.

"What's it matter? You're mine. That's all you need to know." As I got more frustrated the blood began coursing through my veins unprovoked. The faster it rushed the hotter my body became.

"It's happening." She said with amusement, "I'd better get you back. Harry will be pleased I found a new one. He's been begging for a blonde." She lifted me up with one arm and draped me over her shoulder. With every second that passed my body seemed to heat up by several degrees. It wasn't long before I seemed to be consumed with flames. One of her arms was wrapped around my waist, the pain wasn't so bad there. Her hand was also clamped over my mouth to keep my screams muffled.

The wind was comparable to being repeatedly slapped with a red hot pocker. It seared my flesh making the experience all the worse. Slowly the pain began to melt away. My eyes dared to open, just a crack and I realized I was no longer on her shoulder. I was lying on the roof of a large truck.

"You wouldn't stop screaming. So I figured bringing you up here would drown out your voice." She hadn't spoken any louder, yet her words cut through the wind. I flexed my fingers, plesantly surprised when there was no pain shooting through my limbs.

"Is it over?" Something delicious wafted through the air, but with the wind constantly being replaced I couldn't pinpoint where it came from.

"Should be...lets go." She leapt forward and took hold of the gate separating the cars on the bridge and the cars on the intersection. I followed her without a second thought. Only reacting once I was on the gate.

"Oh...mama…" I looked down, clutching the gate tighter when I realized a fall like this would kill old me.

"Quickly now. I don't fancy being caught out in the sun." She called down to me. I watched her scale the grate and pop out of the otherside, "you could play quidditch, but you can't do this? Interesting." Miffed at being taunted I made my way after her. She had already started walking when the same intoxicating aroma over came me. I could feel myself drooling, but I couldn't stop it. A girl was walking along the sidewalk, a bottle hanging loosely from her fingers, "bad Draco." Hermione chastised from behind me. She sounded like herself for once, "we don't waste our time on the likes of her. Come along."

"But…" I swiped at the drool, this was just getting embarrassing, "I'm so hungry." I hadn't noticed it before, but it was true. My stomach was clenching painfully at the very idea of leaving this girl. Whatever she'd turned me into required the blood or the flesh of the living -I wasn't sure yet- and I was not in the business of denying myself.

"We'll get you something to eat when we're closer to home." She said sternly, "now come along." She dragged me beside her as we raced along the path. I briefly wondered why we didn't just apparate, but found it impossible to question her at this speed.

We slowed down near a night club. She ran her hands through her curls, trying to calm them.

"How do I look?" She asked, looking up at me. My response was a dry, stammering noise. She smirked, "good." We made our way into the club, standing separately from each other. I wasn't dressed for the public. After all I was still in my night pants. She sighed as she looked at me, "you could have said something."

"I was under the impression you knew everything."

She glared and changed my clothes with the wave of her hand.

"Find a girl, we'll meet behind the club in an hour." She disappeared without another trace leaving me to find a suitable girl there were plenty of girls sitting together, but what I was looking for was a loner. When I found what I was looking for I strolled over, putting on my Malfoy charm.

"Hey." She looked up with a bit of trepidation.

"I'm not looking for a one night shag." She muttered. I chuckled, pleased when it rumbled seductively. Her cheeks flushed.

"I can't blame you. If I were that good looking I wouldn't easy either." I sighed wistfully. All the while her eyes were glazing over. She scooted closer, laying her hand over mine.

"Maybe just for you…" She murmured, "you're nothing like anyone I've ever met before. Your skin is white...like pearl. You're...enchanting."

I grinned, "is that so?"

"I just don't want to pass up the opportunity." Her hand went up my thigh, but for a woman so attractive she held no appeal. Still I smirked and led her out behind the building. Hermione was already out there, holding the arm of a dazed man.

"I figured you'd be pretty hungry." She told me with a shrug, offering me the man she'd caught in exchange for the petite woman beside me. Hermione wasted no time, sinking her teeth in the other woman's neck. I watched in morbid fascination as my capture slid feebly down a wall. My own kill was fighting against me, struggling in vain. My hunger protested again, forcing me to tear my eyes away from her. This man was bigger than I was in width and height. My conscious said to let him free, but my instinct said so much more. Instinct won out and I hoisted my self up onto him, locking my legs around his waist. His blood hit my tongue in an explosion.

It completed me. It was everything and nothing all at once. It dragged me beneath the waves of ecstasy and held me.

When I could drink no more, I climbed off of his shuddering form. He was now lying on the ground.

"Hungry much?" She chuckled. I smiled a bit shyly.

"You barely touched yours." I chastised. The girl I scored was staring dazedly at the ceiling.

"I try not to kill anyone if I don't have to." She shrugged, "now can we go? I don't want to get caught in the sun."

"What about them?"

"Leave them." She sighed, "someone will find them." This time she took my hand and we disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

*****I lied XD review! Side note...am I the only one who thinks that Steven from Steven Universe is freaking adorable?******


	3. Chapter 3

Granger manor was a modern mansion on a hill in Wales. It was comparable to Malfoy manor in both size and beauty, something I was grateful for. She led me down the stone path making no effort to soothe my nerves. Even after all of my bed time research it seemed that Ms. Granger was a mystery to me. She drunk blood like a vampire, but moved like a succubus. In all of my readings a mortal gone vampire was never mentioned to possess a harem, all the while a mortal girl couldn't just turn into a succubus.

Upon entering the manor I was greeted by a group of fifteen or so men, all pale from death, all people I once knew.

"Harry, could you show Draco to his room? I've got reading to do before the sun comes up."

The raven haired man was clearly pouting, behavior unacceptable in the eyes of a real succubus. Instead of growing angry, she smiled brightly.

"Well you're the one who wanted another blonde so badly. It's your responsibility to teach him the ropes." She told him gently.

"But 'Mione!" Death had done the weasel no favors. His freckles shown like cancerous moles against his paper skin and his hair was even more garish and ridiculous than before, "of all of the blondes in the world why would you pick the ferret?" This definitely wouldn't be allowed by a real succubus, so I guess I could rule that option out.

"I liked his eyes," was her simple response, "now if you don't mind I have reading to do." She swept out of the room without another word, leaving me to face a horde of men sworn to the same woman.

"I'm sure Lucius would rather spend some time with you," Potter said quickly, "so uh...good luck...mate?"

"Are you sure that's in your best interest, Mr. Potter?" I swiveled to meet my father's smooth, whiskey baritone. He still held himself with poise and grace, but the superior glint to his eye had faded. It was all but obvious that he was a slave to my at-least-halfway vampire princess. "The last time you decided to make your own decisions it ended quite badly," he finished with a smirk. Self consciously, Potter traced what must have been a scar along his chest.

The memory in and of itself caused the room to fall silent.

"Fine, follow me Malfoy. We'll make this quick, agreed?"

I shrugged, following him toward a grand spiral staircase. Each stair looked as if it were made of ice, as we ascended I took the time to notice that everything was made of ivory and diamond. What could not be made in ivory was dipped in the purest white imaginable. As we reached the first floor Potter began to speak -and for the sake of not getting lost- I began to listen.

"This floor holds Ron, Neville, Viktor, Dean, Fred, and I. We're her second in command. If you need anything you come to us, unless it's major. If it's major you go to her."

"What counts as major." At Hogwarts I was voted most cowardly, not most foolhardy.

"If you're dying." Grand, "moving on. The next floor holds roughly eight simply because the rooms are smaller. Up there is Seamus, Blaise, Nott, Justin, George, Bill, Charlie, and Cedric." We climbed a second set of stairs in order to inspect the third floor. The halls were Royal blue, with golden accents. He explained a bit of the history behind one or two of the expensive vases, before dragging me along to the final level.

The halls were grey, with charcoal accents, but it seemed warmer to me than any other floor.

"There's you, your father, Colin Creevy, and Cole Spencer up here for now. This room," he opened a door at random, "is yours. You're allowed to redecorate just don't remove the blackout drapes."

"What happens in I do?" He shrugged innocently.

"Open them and find out," he offered, "just wait until I'm out of the room."

"Granger ordered you to...teach me the ropes," I insisted, "I don't think she'll be happy about you muttering her newest toy."

"No truer words have ever been spoken." Cole Spencer was another fellow Slytherin a year or two younger than I was. He was okay looking, but his hair was too dark of a blonde.

"There's no time to explain it all now. The sun is nearly up," Potter insisted, "and Hermione likes her friends in bed before dawn. I'll explain in the morning, for now...morning." He and Cole left me to change into something suitable for sleep. It was hard to imagine sleeping at a moment like now, in a place like this, but as the sun rose my lids grew heavy. Before I could stop myself I snuggled under my blanket and got comfy. Moments later I was swallowed by the blackness of sleep.

****thanks for your patience I'm writing two books so I'm sorry that my updates are so slow review please****


	4. Chapter 4

Waking was terrible. I bolted upright gasping for air I both didn't need and couldn't get enough of. My silent chest was alive with the phantom thundering of my heart. Everything was too bright and my mouth was too dry. The only thing keeping me from shooting out of bed and directly into the remaining rays of sunlight was Hermione. Her presence was slowly driving the fear away.

It wasn't masculine and it wasn't dignified, but I jumped at her, burying my face in her chest despite the blankets dragging me down. Her hands threaded themselves through my hair in a calming way. All the while she sung a little song beneath her breath. When I was calm enough to regain my dignity I worked my self free of her grip. Scooting backwards and rubbing my nose simultaneously.

"It happens to everyone." She assured me, "your brain is freaking out, because it's sending all of the proper signals to your heart, but your heart isn't responding."

Still shaken from my recent 'adventure', I had no snarky words for her.

"Don't worry, everyone adapts. They have to. Your brain will soon realize it doesn't need your heart to live. You'll stop waking up feeling as though you're dying. Give it a week."

"Why don't I feel this way during my conscious hours?"

"Because you're used to it. Legend has it that vampires are cursed to never see the sun, therefore the undead are magically murdered every morning just before the sun comes up." She opened her hand and a book from my bedside table floated into her hand. I watched as she flipped the pages quickly and sat the tomme before me.

 ** _She's beautiful. Be it her fiery mane or her sparkling emerald eyes...she was a vision. I love her, she comes to be every night and I can no longer deny my feelings. I'll marry her. I'll love her. I'll have her._**

 ** _Ronaldo Lestrange._**

The next entry was written in a messy mockery of the previous entry.

 ** _The whore. I'd show her. How dare she spurn me -reject my offer! I loved her. I loved the way her hair caught the sun. So I cursed the witch to a life in the darkness she so readily dwelled in. Every day for the rest of eternity she and her kind will die again and again at sunrise. The sun is only for the blessed. The sun is only for the pure. It serves her right._**

I'd love to read this from the beginning, hopefully she'd let me borrow it after her.

"Why is it always a lover spurned?" I huffed. She shrugged nonchalantly and collected the book once more.

"I've been rereading his diaries, trying to find out who she was. Perhaps if we can find her -that is if she wasn't caught in a beam of sunlight- we can reverse this."

"I don't understand our relationship, so excuse me if I'm out of line, but...why did you do this to me -to us- if you knew we'd never see the sun again?"

She jutted her chin out, staring at me defiantly. She reminded me of her old self for a moment. This was the face I'd seen her make hundreds of times whenever her friends defied her clearly superior intellect. Then it slowly melted into a pout, her shoulders sagged in a way that I'd never seen. All of her strength seemed to seep away before she looked at me with big sad eyes.

"Misery loves company," then the new Granger came back. She snatched her book back, straightened her shoulders, fixed her face, and left without another word.

*****xx

I spent my day with my father. He made a great tour guide and even managed to show me most of the Manor before everyone lined up to go hunting.

Longbottom and Granger were the last to join us on this fine day. It would seem that our esteemed Vampire Queen didn't have a harem for the fun of it. She -like the succubus she couldn't actually be, but still reminded me of- took very personal care of each man within the house. At least, that's what father said.

We were split up in groups of 3 and sent off to different parts of England. Father, Potter, and I made our way to muggle London seeing as it was closest. While I didn't do much of it as a human, running had a refreshing feel to it. Then again, that may have everything to do with the fact that I didn't need to breathe anymore therefore the fire in my lungs was no longer a thing. We skidded to a halt a mile away from a sleazy town packed to bursting with the poor.

According to father they poured from the buildings like multicolored roaches, "each race has a different taste." He assured me as we walked. Potter stayed silent on my other side, preferring not to speak of people like meals. Even if they were. I imagined Potter as the kind to personally feel the loss of each meal.

There was no need to tell me when we'd arrived. It was just as described and I grimaced. It would seem that people were stacked on top of one another. The homeless lined the streets like decorations rather than tragedies, bottles of booze discarded at their feet.

"Hermione says no parents." Potter warned me.

"And how am I supposed to know who is who?" I huffed, my eyes were scanning the streets as he spoke.

"They'll usually shout about it when they realize what's going on. In that case, you wipe their memory and move on to the next. We'll meet here after we've each finished. Is that a deal?" Even in death Saint Potter thought he was in charge.

"That's fine." Father answered to him, no matter how grudgingly so I supposed that I would as well.

"Yeah, it's whatever." Both of them took off in opposite directions, leaving me to move forward. I let my nose guide me to a small cabin of sorts. From what I could hear, there was only one person inside. He or she smelled delicious. Quickly, I climbed in through the window. My feet made no noise as they landed on the cracking linoleum. The kitchen was dark, shielding me.

My prey was a woman, sleeping peacefully on the couch. There was an immense amount of guilt churning in my stomach as I crept closer to her. How low was it to hurt a woman? She shifted, causing her smell to waft forward and clear my conscious. If my experience last night said anything, she'd only fight for a second.

I was right. She had one good, violent thrust in her. Morbidly enough the feeling reminded me of the single leap chocolate frogs took once released from the package. When my body began to buzz with the sense of being filled, I released her, wiped my mouth, and ran off through the window once more.

******and here is the 'whateverly' chapter. Review, I enjoy it.******


End file.
